


Adauchi

by EnochPowell



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochPowell/pseuds/EnochPowell
Summary: "Some people are born in the wrong bodies, their soul is misaligned to their body. If you do not realign this difference most do not survive the first five years."A story of how a trans girl, Kikyo, seeks vengeance for crimes committed against her by joining the Kyoshi warriors.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> very dark

Chapter 1 – Prologue  
A/N: This is going to be the darkest story I have ever written. Just a heads up.

XXXXX

Light filtered through the wooden slatting in the old house, striking the thin veil of sweet-scented incense smoke and scattering instantly, filling the room with lightly dappled light. Shielded from the burning heat of the suns rays by fabric shields decorated with cherry blossoms, four people sat intently. A boy, mother and father on one side of the old clay teapot and an old woman sat opposite them. The father’s grip was tight, and the mother clung onto her child, a cold sheen of sweat glistening on her brow. The boy himself was twisted in an odd shape, his entire posture off kilter slightly as though he were trying to hide parts of his body from the sunlight.

“People can be born in the wrong body” The older woman states, breaking the steely silence. “Men can be born in women’s bodies and women can be born in men’s bodies. Why this happens we don’t know but we do know it can be serious” She took a sip of the black tea. “Do you know why you have never heard of this Kikugoro?” The boy shakes his head, eyes focused on the black dragons snaking round a rug on the floor. “Long ago, the Earth king’s eldest son was born mis-matched, she was a woman’s soul trapped in a man’s body. As soon as they told the earth king he flew into a rage, having them killed on the spot for insolence. He refused to accept his daughter’s condition and forced her to live as a man. He outlawed the acceptance of the disease, as well as people who loved differently, and used the army to wipe them off the face of the earth. Many died, and their bodies were left about, the village being unable to bury them. It was a great massacre lasting several months, it is unknown exactly how many died.” She choked slightly and took another sip of tea. “Eventually his daughter was eaten alive by his condition, he grew sicker and paler every day. The stress on his body from his soul not matching it was so severe he lost weight, eventually dying from the burden. This is why it is vital for people who are born this way to transition, to make their body match their soul. If you do not do this the outcomes are very poor.”

“How long will he live if this doesn’t happen? If he stays normal?” the father asks, a sheen breaking out across his face.

“Nothing about this is normal sir” the healer said, “Most don’t survive the first five years.” Both parents took a sharp intake of breath, the mother sobbing silently on her child. The healer finished off the tea. “I know a way to make the body match the soul, but it takes time. Months of training, medication, teaching and therapy. It is difficult but manageable, however I will have to take your child away to the mountains and a suitable cover story will have to be fabricated in order for this to work.”

“I will leave it to my child to decide, he… She is old enough to be responsible for her own actions.” The father nodded, almost to force himself in agreement.

“Very well, I will return tomorrow. Have your answer then Kikugoro” The boy’s head snapped up, the clothes that were far too big for him ruffling against his pale skin. He nodded silently, hands wringing together as his body began to shake slightly. The Healer bowed then left the room, shutting the fabric sliding doors as she left the house.

XXXXX

Kikugoro knelt down on the sand garden, deep violet eyes gazing longingly at the moon. The stillness of the garden was comforting, the gentle sway of reeds in the warm wind bringing him a degree of peace after the strenuous day.

“Kikugoro…” His mother began, sliding the door open. “I guess I shouldn’t call you that now” a rueful smile crossed her face, the same violet eyes staring at the back of the child’s head. “What are you thinking about?” she asked, stroking his black hair soothingly.

“Everything” he answered, closing his eyes and melting into his mother’s embrace. “I think I’ve known this for a long time but it’s still difficult to hear.” He sighed, the oversized Haori ruffling again making him cough and gag slightly. “Everything about my body makes me feel sick, it’s as though I'm constantly uncomfortable. I can’t sleep in the right position, I can’t walk, I can’t even wear normal sized clothes anymore” Fiddling with the fabric, he closed his eyes and held back another gag. “I just want to stop feeling like this.”

“I know sweetie, you’ve always acted like a girl. We used to joke that we could even marry you off to the earth king himself!” she chuckled lightly, stroking his smooth hair. “How can we help you now?”  
“The healer said to start being referred to as a girl and to pick out a name… But it’s okay if you guys don’t want to do it”

She turned him around so that they were facing each other, her dark violet eyes staring with a sharp intensity into his. “Sweetie your father and I will do anything to protect and help you” She wrapped the child in a hug. “My sweet little girl, we love you so much” Kikugoro took a sharp breath, a warmth filling his chest. “So, what name should we call you?”

“Kikyo” she said. “My name is Kikyo”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Dawn.

Blood red light shone through the walls as the sun crested over the forest, its crimson rays bleeding through the fabric and encasing the inner ring of the house in a golden-orange light, turning the pink of the cherry blossoms into a deep mauve.

“Do you have an answer for me?” The healer asked, sipping on the bitter black tea once more.

“Yes, I will come with you” Kikyo said, shifting uncomfortably in the oversized Haori.

“Do you have a name girl?” The healer’s emerald eyes assessed the child in front of her.

“Kikyo”

“Well, Kikyo, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. This is the plan” she set down her teacup with a bang and stood up. “I will take you under the guise of Kikugoro as an apprentice healer. I will take you to the mountains and train you as a woman and give you your therapy and medicine there. Once I deem you well enough to pass you will return to this house as a maid. That is how you will come home, in reality however you will not be one. I will award you an apprenticeship, so you needn’t worry about following your education anymore. I warn you, However, this will be a difficult process requiring your dedication. I can promise you will not regret it.” The healer bowed to the three members of the household. “I will look after your daughter; she will be safe and healthy with me.”

“How can we ever repay you?” The father asked, returning the bow.

“A cup of this delicious tea when I return would be nice.” The healer said, smiling. “Come now, Kikyo, we need to leave soon to reach the mountain before sunset.

XXXXX

Cracked earth ran before Kikyo, the road dried hard in the noon sun, their cart kicking up a trail of pale dust rising straight up into the cloudless sky. The healer pulled on the reins slightly and their cart surged forward, Kikyo pulled some flat bread from her pouch and offered it to the healer who shook her head.

“I am quite alright dear; it’s going to take more than a rumbling stomach to take me down.” The healer smiled thinly, her weathered skin wrinkling at the brow and seams of her lips and eyes. “So Kikyo we’re going to spend plenty of time with each other so we might as well know each other on first name terms.” The healer took a swig of a hip flask, shivering slightly as she replaced it back in its belt holder. “I am Shioko, I'm a healer for many towns and villages, yours included.”

“Nice to meet you Shioko…” Kikyo blushed slightly, scrunching her shoulders together and nuzzling her head into her shoulder.

“So, tell me, what are you feeling now” Shioko encouraged the young girl to her right. When she was met with silence the elder healer nudged her gently. “Goose-cat got your tongue?”

“Sorry, I have trouble speaking to people sometimes.” Kikyo blushed again. “I feel everything to be completely honest. Now that you have mentioned it all my life, I’ve wanted to be a girl, I could never connect the dots until you told me about this.”

“You are a girl dear, deep down that is who your soul is” Shioko cut her off.

“Yes… Well, I can feel my hips, my chest, every hair on my body, my voice, my short hair on my head. I can feel… everything.”

“Good, I want you to feel everything. Don’t bottle it up, don’t try and ignore it. It only makes it worse.” Shioko patted her head, ruffling the short hair slightly.

“So, what about you? What are you feeling?” Kikyo asked, her violet eyes scanning over the aged healer still focusing on the road.

“Like I need a drink” she cackled, pulling on the reins and letting the cart speed forward.

XXXXX

The sandy flatlands soon turned into a thick pine forest, the altitude rising and rising as they made their way up the mountain. Soon the balmy air of the fields gave way to a biting chill, forcing Kikyo to don a thick fabric coat whilst Shioko remained unphased.

“We’re here.” With a short jap of the reins the cart lurched to a stop. The two had come to a tall cliff, black rock jutting out high into the sky. “Stand back.” The old woman took a horse stance, feet widely spaced apart as she crouched into a strong squatting position. Taking a deep breath that seemed to move the mountain itself she reached up into the sky and then brought her hands down lightning fast. The cliff followed suit, a narrow strip tumbling down in a single column with a surgeon’s precision. Exhaling slowly, Shioko got up from her horse stance, her knees cracking loudly as she did. “Well? Back on the cart!” Shioko clambered back on, rubbing her shoulder tenderly. “Earth bending doesn’t get easier with age dear, trust me it’s not fun.” She laughed again, driving the cart forwards. Before long, the two found an old stone hut, windows carved out from the impenetrable black rock that made up the rest of the mountain. Nestled between the pine trees a wooden door was nailed directly into the rock, a chimney jutting out to the side of the house. Entering, Kikyo found the small building to be packed inside. Herbs of all descriptions hung from the ceiling on hooks, a small fireplace still smoking softly took up the centre of the room. A small shrine was carved into the wall with a long-forgotten god idolised in a golden statue, surrounded by melted candles and burnt down incense sticks. “Your room is over there, normally I would keep it as a storage for my equipment, but with the new hospital opening in the town there is less need for that. I’ve already put a futon down and you’re more than welcome to help yourself to the Kimono’s that are strung about. They are old fashioned but should do the trick now, dinner will be ready in an hour so set up and make yourself comfy. It’s been a log few days for you, so you need to rest.” The old woman’s green eyes were filled with compassion for the small girl in front of her. Kikyo entered the dusty room, the darkness lit by a few crystals and unlit candles giving the room a slight green tinge. Her hands traced the rough rock softly, her skin still soft from the hours of writing and studying done at home. Her family were quite rich, not compared to the Beifong’s but enough to be comfortable, they were scholars, lawyers, judges and politicians so she was spared from the toil of the fields most earth kingdom people had to do. Kikyo laid out her possessions, a painting of her parents, her favourite story book and an old set of prayer beads gifted to her by her father. She held the painting in her hands, stroking the light paint that covered the wood frame; hugging it to her chest she placed it down beside the futon and lit the candles in the carved alcoves of the dark room. Opening up a chest in the corner she found layers of Kimonos. One was a light blue colour with a pink cherry blossom design, the green stems of the flowers snaking up the hem of the dress forming an intertwined pattern at the waist. She put it on, wrapping it up with a dark blue fabric at the waist to complete the look. Lying down on the futon Kikyo closed her eyes, breathing deeply in through her nose. The soft and bright fabric hung loosely over her thin frame, the days of not being able to keep anything down wearing her body to its fragile state. She looked into the mirror once again, seeing the dark circles under her eyes, sallow cheeks hanging off her jaw bones. Placing the mirror down again she forced down another wave of nausea threatening to crash over her like a tsunami.

“Kikyo, Dinner is ready” Shioko shouted from the main room. Kikyo got up and entered, pushing aside the thin layer of fabric separating the two rooms. “Your Kimono suits you, I always liked flower designs” the elderly woman exclaimed, carefully taking out a pot from the fire, steam slowly rising from the slanted lid. Putting it down onto the low table, Shioko dished out the beans and rice followed by pouring out a good dosing of sake. She also placed a wooden pot in front of Kikyo’s place.

“Thank you for the meal” Kikyo said, bowing slightly before sitting at the table.

“Drink the sake and take the herbs, the sake is to hide the flavour of them” Kikyo nodded, swallowing the moist leaves before swigging it down with the burning sake. She coughed, masking the horrific flavour and sudden dryness in her throat. “First time drinking?” Shioko smirked, pouring another glass. “Second one goes down easier” Kikyo accepted, swigging the sake with more ease this time.

“Thankyou.” She said, watching with wide eyes as Shioko poured out yet another shot of sake. Shioko noticed her flushed face and fixed gaze, smiling silently to herself.

“We will start with the immediate changes tomorrow when you have woken up. We will shave your body hair, apply creams to your skin to restructure it and I will teach you how to wear makeup convincingly.” She drank some of her sake. “The herbs I am giving you will alter your body, they contain high amounts of female hormones, taken alone they will cause your muscles to waste away, however with the correct exercises they will work together to give you a female body with only one noticeable exception. This path you are taking is a lonely one, but it is the only one.” Kikyo nodded solemnly, the words sinking in.

“It is a path I am prepared to take” Shioko looked at her with narrowed eyes before nodding to herself.

“Half of the herbs will stop your body from turning too male, you’re still young so it hasn’t had the chance to develop into a man yet. The second set of herbs will turn it into a woman’s body, you may feel tired and sleepy, but I think that is a light trade off for what the other consequences are. Talking helps too, the side affects can be more mental than physical so it’s important you don’t hide them from me.” Shioko placed out a scroll in front of Kikyo, rolling out the parchment in a smooth motion. “These are your tasks tomorrow, I will be out collecting herbs and tending to a village nearby, I should be home in time for dinner” Kikyo nodded, reading the list.

_50 squats_

_25 lunges_

_Sit for half an hour with an orange in your mouth_

_Take herbs_

_Eat breakfast (Cocoa beans, flax seeds and carrot rice)_

_Meditate on elements of your body you are uncomfortable with_

_Take 2 nd herb batch_

_Cook dinner_

_Meditate_

_50 squats_

_25 lunges_

Kikyo nodded, rolling up the scroll.

“Head to bed now, it’s a long day tomorrow”

XXX

18 months later

XXX

The days had blurred on and on, the strange exercises and regimen had changed week by week, each time focusing on a different part of the body. Exercises ranged from squats to lunges to yoga to make the body more limber. Bit by bit the herbs became stronger too, the bitterness increasing sometimes the point where Kikyo retched but kept the bitter concoction down, every week the healer would let the girl talk to her, discuss how the changes were affecting her physically and mentally. Kikyo’s body had grown more and more into a woman’s, the hormones and exercises bringing about her figure and changing her skin to be softer, her body hair growing thin and wispy rather than the dark curls before. Shioko had also began to train her voice, the hours of holding oranges in her mouth adjusting the angle of her jaw to increase its resonance. A year and a half later Shioko admired the work the girl was putting in, their weekly sessions reduced from her breaking down over her body to saying just how right it felt, how for the first time in years she never had to hide anything from herself, her body reflecting who she was at last. Her kimonos finally fitted her, her figure now filling out nicely, and the saggy bindings Shioko gifted to her were now finally comfortable to wear.

“I think you are ready to return to Rei Lin Kikyo” Shioko said at the dinner table, the sun was setting slowly between the birch trees, its crimson light painting the silver bark a blood red.

“Are you sure I’m ready? My voice…”

“Is perfect.” The healer interrupted “Your face and skin are soft thanks to the herbs and your body is enough to make any girl jealous” Shioko smiled at Kikyo, who blushed at the insinuation. “Be careful though, boys and men alike will not take to this lightly. Keep it a secret and stay out of their reach. It is normal in this age for girls to be harassed by boys unfortunately but stay well away from them, if you are discovered I cannot guarantee your safety.” She took a long sip of sake. “You are a smart girl; I’ve taught you all I know about healing and herbs and you crossed even the most difficult of topics with ease. You will do well in life and I hope you can take over from me when I cross over into the spirit world.” Her withered lips pulled into a tight smile, grey eyes focusing on some distant memory. “I am proud of you Kikyo, you have overcome a great number of challenges with ease and you will face many more. I know you will succeed and flourish.” Shioko pushed a large glass of sake towards the girl. “It’s your last night here, might as well make it one to forget” the healer laughed deeply, her voice shaking the very foundations of the stone cottage.

XXX


End file.
